Froggits Rising
by xThomas2
Summary: Ribbit. Hello, human. You seem to be looking for something to read. Might I suggest this? Hop, hop.


Death by Froggit

The human skipped through the Ruins with their mom, Toriel.

"La la la la la, I'm a tiny weak human. Really small, not strong at all, walking through the Ruins. Hope a monster doesn't come and take my SOUL away!" she sung.

Toriel narrows her eyes at them. She gives them the look.

"I m-mean." they stammer. Toriel stares through them. "Sorry mom," she says, sighing, and grabs her hand. She walks with her to their home.

"That is right, Now go to your room. And there will be no pie tonight, understand!" Toriel says.

The human quivers their lip and stares up, eyes tearing. "But mooooom!" they whine.

Toriel continues acting aloof and stares above them, not falling for their trick. "No. Now, you should apologize to your friends. I must do some errands, and when I come home we can eat dinner." She turns around and walks too fast for the human to catch up.

"Huff.. fine, I guess I'll play with whimsum." The human turns around, and is hit by a tackling Froggit. They wrestle, and then her SOUL comes out. It's a nice, pretty golden shade. There's no SOUL quite like it.

* Froggit Attacks!

"Ribbit. Croak." The froggit calls.

"Hey.. I like how you Ribbit!" they try to compliment the froggit, not knowing what they said. Froggit sends out flies in response. The human dodges nimbly, frowning now.

"Hey, knock it off! Or I'll, I'll, I'll hit you with this stick! Croak Ribbit Rib!" she waves it around menacingly, then giggles.

Suddenly, a mistake! The human wasn't looking where they were going, and manage to trip and fall, the stick falling out of their hands into the water stream. "Sticky!" they cry, and jump in.

Froggit is not idle. He gathers flies around him, while she skips her turn. A minute later, she returns with the stick, a few HP less but not too badly hurt. 15/20 HP.

He attacks. She dodges. This goes on for a while. Then she gets hit. -1 HP.

"Hah! You hit like a girl! Oh, wait.. I'm a girl." she isn't sure whether this counts as a compliment or an insult. The human is mystified by its words.

Froggit sends a single fly, and adds a few more to its now sizable cloud. -1 HP. She decides she's done.

The human is sparing you. She smiles, "Mercy!" then grins and stretches her arms out.

Froggit is confused and tilts its head to the side.

"Oh, right." she says, and continues, "Ribbity Croakety Hop!" She hops on the last word and stomps the ground.

"Ribbit." The froggit says, shocked. He hops up close and unleashes his cloud of flies. They fall like rain. "Croak." The human, shocked, falls to her knees, crying. "Wh.. "

A final fly strikes the human, and they moved no more. Its SOUL continues to pulse in its body, free for any monster to take.

Froggit feels mystified, but he knows what he must do. That this is his SOUL now. It reached forward, and.. poof! Music starts playing spontaneously. White light spills out of the Froggit, leaving nothing to see but a silhouette. Suddenly, it begins changing rapidly between two forms! (Press B to stop evolution!)

Froggit is confused. Froggit is no longer Froggit. His brain is much larger. His legs can stomp any foe into submission. He speaks with sonic booms. He is the Legendary Super Froggit, a mighty being said to only appear once every 1000 years!

The transformation ends. It is time for monsters to go free.

The Froggit hops, cracking the stone beneath his feet. A sonic boom echoes throughout the cave, scaring all the Whimsuns and other weak monsters, as Froggit speeds towards the ceiling. He hits rock, and doesn't stop, drilling through it, creating molten lava that drips down into the cave below.

The Super Froggit cares for none of this, because above him is light! He goes higher, and higher, until he hits the barrier. It ripples, and he tries again, and again, and finally breaks through. But suddenly, the barrier rebounds all the force back on him just as he passes through!

CRASH BOOM CRACK

The froggit is knocked flat on its back. His transformation recedes. The Legendary Super Froggit has failed to free monsterkind.. In dejection, he lays on his back, staring up at the dark above. What pretty lights those are. Can he eat them?

He spits a fly. It goes up, and up, and up.. and passes through a cloud, out of sight.

He spits out a cloud of flies. They also go up and up through the cloud. The cloud becomes golden. What a beautiful night.

Hey, whispers the SOUL, try doing this. Froggit understood, recognizing it has much to learn.

Froggit stands up and transforms into his Super Golden Legendary Froggit Form.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…" Froggit leans his head towards the ground. The ground starts shaking, and the clouds disperse.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-biiiiiiiiiiiiiity bitttty..." Froggit tenses his legs and jumps thousands of feet high. The ground quakes, the sky brightens, and the stars cannot be seen. Golden light is shining in the air for miles around the Mountain.

"RIBBITY RIBBITY RIBBIT!" Froggit screams, and continues to scream. A golden corona of light coalesces around him, brighter than day.

"RIBBIT!" He screams louder. Fires start spontaneously in mid air, on the ground, everywhere. A crater begins forming underneath Froggit, who is now falling down, from his power alone.

"RIBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!" he continues to scream, falling towards the Mountain. Then it passes through the barrier.

"IBBBBBBbbbb…." The Froggit's cry trails off as he pierces through the earth.

The Ruins shake. Golden light spills forth from the hole in the Earth, filling the Ruins with a terrible glow. Flowey burrows underground. Froggits congregate around the hole in the earth, screaming to their saviour. A crowd forms of the other monsters: Whimsum, Loox and thier cousins, and a bunch of spiders, and many more monsters, all looking upon but apart from the frogs.

"RIBBIT RIBBIT" One Froggit says.

"CROAK" Another.

"MEOW" And another.

Hop, HOP. The Froggits are hopping around.

"(Blushes Deeply) Ribbit..." A few Froggits are blushing, hoping to bear this great Froggits.. no, just no.

"Shiver..." This Froggit is scared.

The shaking stops. The Froggits quiver in anticipation. Three wise frogs hop up, attempting to speak to their brethren.

"This can be nothing else; It is the Legendary Super Froggit!"

"W-w-who?" tearfully asks one Whimsum.

"Did he succeed in breaking the barrier which keeps them trapped here?" muses another wise Froggit.

"Who knew frogs were capable of these kind of thoughts?" whispered one Loox.

But one figure stood out. It was filled with anger, rage, but most of all, PRIDE.

It was a vegetable.

"NO. NOOO! I will not allow this! I will NOT be humiliated by a LOW CLASS FROGGIT." So a Final Froggit would have been Ok?

"Greens!" It warbles. And it groans. And it uproots itself. One more vegetable arises out of the earth. Bigger, stronger looking, subservient to the small one. And it rampages through the frogs.

So it begins.

Toriel comes back, squints her eyes at the Ruins, and gasps. "What happened here?" she wonders.

. . . Inside Froggit

"That. Was. AWESOME!"

"Ribbit. Croak."

Using the awesome power of the Legendary Super Froggit fills them with Determination.


End file.
